Blood Lust
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: "If you want me, Zero...then take me." Sakura, a vampire hunter, is assigned the job to help Zero and Yuuki watch over night class after Aido's attack on Yuuki. On the other hand she must struggle with her feelings for Zero without letting them cloud her responsibilities. But can Sakura keep her family connections a secret? Or will her past do more harm than good?


**Blood lust**

_**SUMMARY: **__Her touch was gentle and her scent was intoxicating. I pulled at the chains that bound me to the wall and enabled me from taking what I wanted. I bit back a growl when I saw her pale flawless neck and felt her push her body into mine. The monster side of me told me to just sink my fangs in like I had done so many times before and take her as mine. "Do you want me, Zero?" God she had no idea how much…I sucked in a breath when I saw the sexy alluring look she gave me. "Then take me."_

_Sakura, a vampire hunter, is assigned the job to help Zero and Yuuki protect the Day class and keep an eye on the vampires after Aido's attack on Yuuki and when Zero begins to act strangely. What nobody knows is Sakura and Zero has met in the past. The problem? Zero can't remember these memories! Now Sakura has to love him from afar while trying to get him to remember her but without him finding out her secret or who she's related to. Things can't get harder than that._

* * *

_**GENRE: **__Action/Drama/Romance _

_**COUPLE: **__Zero/Sakura _

_**RATED:**__ T-M (maybe for slight lime if I decide to do some)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight (I forget to do this a lot)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_Mission

_**6yrs ago**_

"_Ichiru, wait up!" a short silver haired boy called as he ran through the snow. Despite the huge amounts of snow, which was unbelievably hard to run through, he was able to catch up with the boy who had been running. The two identical looking boys began to laugh happily as they rolled around in the snow._

"_What are you guys doing?"_

_Both boys immediately stiffened. Looking up the boys were surprised to see a young girl around their age with pink hair starring back at them with big green eyes. She was rather pretty which made Zero suspicious. Grabbing his twin brother's arm he moved a few inches away from the girl._

"_Are you vampire, girl?" Zero growled. Ichiru lightly tugged at his brother's sleeve silently telling him not to be so rude, but Zero brushed him off. He had learned from his parents Vampires were extremely pretty and had no flaws, this girl seemed to pretty to be any normal girl._

"_Are you?" Zero questioned again. The girl starred at Zero with confused eyes before shrugging her shoulder._

"_I don't know…do I look like one?" She countered before putting her thumb in her mouth. Both boys looked at each other unsure before looking at the girl once more. She had a pale complexion, pretty green eyes; pink hair though strange fit her very well. The only flaw they could find was her forehead._

"_Zero-kun, she can't be a vampire" Ichiru exclaimed "Look at her forehead it's HUGE!" _

_The girl starred at them with surprised eyes before they began to fill with tears. She tugged at her hair and sucked harder on her thumb to keep her lips from trembling, but little sniffles managed to sneak out. Seeing that the little girl was about to cry the boys frantically made their way over to her._

"_Were sorry we didn't mean to be mean!" Ichiru apologized; Zero nodded his head frantically in agreement._

"_My mommy said I had a pretty forehead." She whimpered tugging harder at her hair as tears continued to blur her eye sight. Zero and Ichiru simply stood there awkwardly not sure what else to do. They weren't usually around many kids their own age, much less a girl! They only knew how to comfort each other because they only ever had to worry about each other. Doing the only thing he could think of doing, Ichiru, engulfed the pink haired girl in a hug. An awkward hug, but it was a hug nonetheless. _

"_We really weren't trying to be mean" Ichiru assured. The girl's whimpers soon turned into small sniffles._

"_Ok…" She mumbled as she rubbed any remaining tears out of her eyes. Zero couldn't help the small smile that came onto his lips as she cutely rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her red winter jacket and white mittens. Walking over to the girl Zero, placed his hand on top of the girls head and smiled slightly, shocking her._

"_What's your name pinky?" He asked. She starred at him with wide eyed surprise before a light blush spread on her face. Feeling too embarrassed to keep eye contact with him she looked down at her red snow boots._

"_Sakura…" She answered, shyly fidgeting with her mittens. Zero and Ichiru both smiled at her (Ichiru's more of a goofy grin) and they began to ruffle her pink hair._

"_Well, would you like to play with us Sakura?"_

_.~.~`.~`.~._

_**11yrs later~ (Present)**_

They both sat in utter silence, completely lost in their own thoughts. The lights stayed off leaving the candle to flicker and illuminate the room. Kien sighed and rubbed his temple, knocking Kaname from his thoughts.

"What is it Chairman?" Kaname asked.

"It's nothing Kaname-kun" The Chairman smiled "Just thinking about all the paper work I still need to do despite the time."

Kaname continued to stare at Kien with an emotionless mask, obviously not convinced, but decided he wouldn't push the subject. Getting up from the couch Kaname bowed and bid Kien a goodnight so he could head back to class.

"Kaname"

Stopping mid step Kaname glanced slightly back at the chairman, letting him know he was listening.

"Keep a closer eye on the night class for me." Kien sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Kaname nodded his head in conformation. "Of Course" Kaname replied. And with that he walked out the door closing it with a light _click._

Kien leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh. The last thing he was expecting was for Kaname to come into his office, in the mist of all his paper work, to tell him about Aido's little attack on Yuuki. He had been working a lot lately so he didn't exactly have the time to keep tabs on the night class, which was why he had created the perfects. He even felt extra sure it would keep things in order with Kaname keeping watch but now he was starting to wonder if they needed an extra help of hands.

That's it! With a huge grin Kien picked up the phone on his desk and began to dial numbers. He knew exactly who he should call. She was still only a teenager but she was the most dangerous teenager he knew.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The Hunter Association President starred at herself in the mirror as she continued to mess with her long purple hair. It was rather late and she wasn't even sure why she was still awake. After drinking a bottle of the blood she had received she just felt so happy and awake she couldn't go to bed. Plus she had some paper work to do, but now that she was done she saw no need to stay awake. Pushing out from under her desk she prepared to stand up and leave. She stopped mid push when the phone on her desk rang.

"Who could possibly be calling at this time?" She mumbled grumpily. Sitting back in her chair the president picked up the phone. Placing the phone to her ear she listened to the other caller before her face scrunched up into slight distaste.

"Well if it isn't Kien. What do I owe the pleasure of you calling at midnight?"

The president half listened to Kien as he spoke, finding her red nails more important than the words coming out of his mouth. She was half tempted to cut him off and hang up but stopped when she heard Kien's request.

"And tell me why you need to speak with my best hunter?" The president asked. Kien didn't usually ask for many things since he had left, deciding that he would rather not be a hunter and instead see a future where vampires and humans lived in harmony. So for him to be asking for a hunter, her best vampire hunter, was strange.

* * *

_Another _POV

Blood dribbled down my lip as I received another slap in the face. I was sure my cheek was probably a bright red by now. But I've experienced worse. He was an amateur. Scoffing I lifted my head and smirked at my target from behind my hair and got myself comfortable in the chair I was tied too.

Katsuki Nakamura, A level E who tortures any cute girl that walks his path and kills them. He sucked their blood with no remorse, not even leaving a drop. Truth is a case like this was below me but it was taking too long to catch him and the president was tired of having him slip through our fingers. That's when I came in.

"That all you got? What a joke!" I laughed, throwing my head back causing my pink hair to fall out of my face.

"You bitch!" Katsuki growled. I smirked at him baiting him to do more. Without skipping a beat his fist clashed with my cheek and before I could take a breather his fist connected with my stomach causing me to keel over in my chair and spit out the blood I had collected in my mouth. Sitting back up I took in a deep breath that had been knocked out of me when he punched me in the gut. Warm liquid trailed down my cheek which I presumed was blood by the smell, which I had no doubt was caused when he punched me in the face and his ring collided with my cheek.

"Despite being a bitch you are rather cute" Katsuki purred" your blood smells delicious…"

I bit back the need to spit in the assholes face as he grabbed my chin and got a little to close then I was comfortable with. I bit the inside of my cheek to resist the disgusted chill I felt when his tongue came out and he began to lick the trails of blood going down.

"**He is to damn close! Finish him."**

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the dark voice in my head but silently agreed with her. I was tired of playing this game. I was putting an end to him, now.

In the mist of loosening the ropes on my arm I felt my cell phone in my right pocket begin to vibrate. Staring at my hip in shock I felt my eye begin to twitch.

"_Who the hell is calling me? So help me God if this is someone from the hunter Association when I get out of this I will KILL them! They know damn well not to call me while on an assignment!"_

Silently I hoped that Katsuki was too dumb to notice my vibrating phone. But it was quiet and the only thing you could hear was my vibrating phone.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Katsuki drawled. It took all my power not to knee the asshole in the crotch when he placed his hand on my hip to grab my phone. I saw his face twist into slight confusion as he starred at my cell phone, making me wonder who the hell had called.

"Who is 'Purple haired bitch'?" Katsuki questioned.

"_Oh so that's who's calling"_

I simply sat back in my chair and shrugged my shoulders. "A person" I answered.

I felt my annoyance grow when my phone kept vibrating. Did she not know I was working an assignment SHE gave me at the moment? When I didn't answer the first damn time she should have gotten the hint, not call me 3 more times and continue to call. I guess it was also my own stupid fault for keeping my phone on instead of turning it off before I started this.

I raised 1 slender eyebrow at my target when he smirked at me, throwing my cell in the air a few times and catching it before holding it.

"You're a lot cuter then my last victims so you get special treatment" He grinned "I'll let you say goodbye to this last person."

"You don't think that would be a stupid move?" I asked. Katsuki simply shrugged his shoulders before smirking at me.

"I'll be finished drinking your blood before help can come!" He laughed. Rolling my eyes I let him place the phone to my ear.

_**/"Sakura?"/**_

"What do you want?" I answered ignoring Katsuki's questioning look.

_**/"I have an assignment for you"/**_

My eye twitched slightly in annoyance at the fact she was giving me another assignment while I was in the mist of finishing the first assignment she gave me. "I'm in the middle of something" I growled.

_**/"It's urgent"/**_

Looking at the phone questionably I let out a low groan. This was going to be a _long _day.

"Give me a second, ok?"

Looking away from the phone I turned to my target and smirked. I was done playing this game with him; I had other things of greater importance that needed to be done. Growling he brought his hand up to hit me again. Using my flexibility I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face. He was an idiot for not tying up my legs.

_Normal _POV

The level E vampire stumbled back but quickly regained his footing and hissed at Sakura. Sakura simply smirked in response as she easily loosened the ropes on her hand and with great ease the ropes snapped and fell to the floor. Standing up Sakura raised her hands high in the sky stretching her limbs.

"Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

Katsuki growled fiercely and dashed toward Sakura, not holding anything back. He attempted to jump on top of her but Sakura quickly stepped to the side to avoid the attack and quickly brought her leg up and slammed it down on the place the vampire had landed causing dust to rise into the air. Sakura let out a slight cough and scanned the room, trying to see if she could find Katsuki through all the dust. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to use her sense of sight with all the dust so she would have to use her other senses to find her target. Closing her eyes she silently listened to all the sounds around her. Sakura smirked when she felt a slight change in the air behind her.

"Got you" Sakura whispered. Tilting her head to the side Sakura avoided the clawed hand that came through the clouds of dust. Narrowing her eyes she twisted her body and landed a powerful punch to his face. Sakura smirked when she heard impact to the wall. As all the dust began to settle she slowly made her way over to the injured vampire. Grabbing him by his hair she pulled his broken body from the wall she had punched him into and roughly dropped him on the concrete. She slammed her high heeled shoe on his back when he attempted to get up and pressed the heel harder into his back bone causing him to let out a strangled sound of pain. Pulling the black and silver gun in her pocket attached to her jean chain she clicked off the safety and put the cold metal onto the back of his head.

"For your crimes I will end you like the sick monster you are." Sakura said expressionlessly. Without a second thought she pulled the trigger and a loud '_BANG_' echoed through the abandoned church. The vampires body quickly turned into dust and was swept away by a slight breeze.

"What a waste of time." Sakura muttered as she walked over to where her leather jacket and cell phone lay unharmed from the brawl. Picking up the jacket she quickly pulled it on, pulling out any strands of hair that got stuck as she was putting it on and picked up her cell phone. She brushed some dust off of it before placing the object to her ear.

"Now what is it you wanted?"

* * *

Kien leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh, stretching his arms over his head. He was half way through his paper work and he was about ready to turn in. He could always finish the rest in the morning.

"You know as well as I do you won't finish it tomorrow." Someone said in a flat tone. Kien let out a girlish shriek and fell back out of his chair, causing a small giggle to emit from the stranger hidden in the darkness. Kien peeks out from behind his desk and blinked owlishly.

"Sakura…-chan?" Kien called unsurely. A clicking sound of high heels filled the office as Sakura stepped out of the darkness that had hidden her from him for quiet sometime. He was getting rusty.

Sakura smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "The one and only."

Kien let out a girlish squeal of excitement as he jumped from behind his desk in utter excitement. Pulling Sakura into a huge bear hug he began to spin her around the room –in which Sakura had to hold back a gag-. Sakura looked down at Kien indifferently before letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. He was still the same; a child in a man's body.

"You're so grown now!" He gushed "You look like your mother!"

Starting to lose patience –and becoming a little sick from all the spinning- she began to smack Kien on the shoulder to get his attention. "Ok I get it now put me down Uncle Kien!"

Putting Sakura down like she ordered, he continued to grin at the pink haired 16 yr. old who was busy trying to fix her now wrinkled clothes. It had been years since he had seen the girl and she looked so much like her late mother. The little girl that use to cry to him or her family when she was picked on had now disappeared and there stood a strong independent woman who wouldn't take crap from anyone. Her parents would be proud. He sure as hell was!

"So what was so urgent my boss who needed to call me in the middle of an assignment?" Sakura sighed placing her hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation. "You know I don't do house calls Uncle so what's so important?"

"Ah, yes it's about Zero and Yuuki!" Kien started with a grin. Hearing the names of her to childhood friends a small gentle smile came onto Sakura's face. She walked across the room and took a seat in the chair placed in front of Kien's desk.

"How are they doing by the way? It's been 4 or 5 months since the last time I've seen the two of them." Sakura said

"You had them worried when you didn't contact them like you promised, Sakura" Kien replied with an air of seriousness now surrounding him. "They wanted to run out and find you themselves. That was irresponsible of you."

Sakura bit her lip nervously and silently cursed herself. Sakura never liked drawing out the serious side of her uncle. For as long as she had known him he was always very playful an it took lot to get him angry and serious It sucked knowing her stupid decision just happened to draw that side of him out. She couldn't blame him for being angry though. One of the conditions of even letting her leave to start doing missions for the hunter association had been that she checked in _at least_ every other week. She didn't contact them for a month. It wasn't intentional but she was still at fault for making them worry.

"Gomen, Uncle Kien, It wasn't intentional. I just didn't get the chance to. You know I'm continuously doing missions." Sakura mumbled pouting a little bit and batting her eye lashes in the most innocent way she could, knowing full well it would get him to loosen up and forgive her.

"How could they make such a young child work so hard?" Kien sighed dramatically flailing his arms all over the place "Making a teenage girl wastes her youth fighting vampires!"

Sakura raised one eyebrow in question but didn't bother thinking too much on her uncle's crazy antics. "Umm yeah…so why did you need me? It must be important since it pulled me away from a mission." Sakura sighed, crossing her legs to make herself more comfortable.

**xXxXxXxXx**

K_ien _P_OV_

"There was a slight incident between Yuuki and one of our vampire students…" I exhaled. I didn't want to get her too worked up and worried not over this incident which Kaname had already taken care of, especially since the second half of the news would certainly set her off. But by the dark look she was giving me my attempt had clearly not worked out how I thought it would…

"Was blood spilled?" She asked simply. But I have known her long enough to hear the subtle tone of anger under the question. Sakura wasn't as close to Yuuki as she was to Zero but she was still just as protective.

"It wasn't a lot of blood!" I reassured trying to take down the temper that could erupt into something _much worse_.

"Tell _him_ to keep _**them**_ under control." She sighed rubbing her temple.

Moments like this made it hard to not regret letting her join the hunters association. She looked more troubled then a 16 year old should look. She looked tired and worn out. She was just as pretty as I knew she would be when she reached her adolescents but her eyes seemed so dull at times…

It was final, I was going to ask her to stay and be a perfect. It would be to help keep watch over the night class and Zero, who I was becoming exceptionally worried about, but she could be a, decently regular, student rather than a vampire killer all hours of the week like the association forced her to be.

"And Zero…you know it won't be long before the changes begin to happen Sakura." I said bluntly. The worry that sparked in her eyes was almost immediate. I couldn't help the small childish part of me that wanted to squeal at Sakura's, unknowing, puppy love for her friend.

"What happened?" She retorted clearly trying her hardest to keep her cool. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"Nothing yet but I can tell he is starting to struggle with it." I breathed

"Uncle, what did you call me here for exactly?"

"Sakura, I want you to re-enroll in school and become a perfect with Zero and Yuuki." I said directly. I watched her face twist from worry straight to annoyance.

"Uncle, I-"

"Sakura" I started, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence "they need you more than ever right now. I need you more than ever."

I watched Sakura take in a big breath before placing her face in her hands before sitting up straight and giving me the blankest look she could muster. God, if hell could freeze over with one look, this was it. I knew she had her reasons for leaving, choosing not to start the school year with them. She needed to be away from us. It hadn't been because she had finally wanted to put all her years of hunter training to work (or at least not entirely), it was because she felt she need to learn how to fend for herself. There was a side of her that still needed to find her after her parent's death. She just couldn't do that with us near her 24/7.

I blinked out of my thoughts when I saw her stand from her chair and silently make her way from the door. Letting out a dejected sigh I put my head on my cluttered desk. She sure had a way to make one big painful statement without actually needing to say anything. God, she is so much like her mother.

"I'll be in your guest room."

Wait…what?!

"I'll most likely be asleep by the time you get back so just leave a uniform for me on my bed. I'm a small." And with a quick wave she walked out.

Holy shit I can't believe that worked!

**S**_**akura **_**P**_**OV**_

I let out a slight laugh when I heard a cheer come from behind the door and began to head to my Uncle's place.

"I really hope I don't regret this" I sighed. Walking into the night air I couldn't help but bask in the silence. My work schedule had become so chaotic I couldn't help but bask in the silence and the cool air. God, I felt so much older than 16. Maybe laying back and just watching over everything here would be a good change for me.

Walking place the classroom building I suddenly felt eyes on me. Coming to a quick halt I gave the building a quick look from the side of my eyes before I continued walking.

I smirked.

"I'm back bitches."

* * *

Closing his book a slight chuckle passed Kaname's lips as he starred out the window. A small smirk/smile played on his lips as his blood red eyes gazed out the window into the moonlit night.

"My, my you have grown." Kaname mumbled.

"Did you say something Kaname-sama?" Ichijo questioned in slight confusion. Kaname sat in his leather chair crossing his legs before resting his arm on his chair and smirking at his longtime friend.

"It seems my blossom has finally bloomed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

.

.

**Oh my Fucking God! I am literally jumping up and down! You guys honestly don't know how happy I am right now! Do you know how fucking long it's been since I fucking finished a chapter?! Guys I've been so held up with school and college applications and clubs that when I get home I'm exhausted or have homework! And then when I attempt to start and work on Chapters for stories I haven't worked on in a while my plot Bunnies run from me and I can't even bring myself to fucking finish! **

**Bear with me guys I know you want chapters and thank you for everyone who has stuck with me and haven't been breathing down my throat and have just patiently waited for me! I get your frustration I do I have stories I love that haven't been updated in months and I'm on the edge of my seat so THANK YOU! **

_Please Review! I LOVE reviews! Tell me what you thought!_


End file.
